Feel The Rain
by Isis Blue
Summary: They lived next to each other for 5 years but he never saw her until that one stormy night. IT IS ZUTARA!
1. Chapter 1 Feel

So...This is _Feel The Rain. _I just needed some Zutara. Its not finished by far but I will propably finish it in Ch2. I have started AA but...I think I might pitch what I have...which is like 3 sentences and start over. I will say this one is a little darker and more descriptive I guess...not really dark but I dont use as much humor as I do in AA. Its also in 3rd like the ever popular _Love _On_ and Off the Court._

**_R&R...plz!_**

**_I. OWN. NOTHING!!!! _**

* * *

The rain poured down outside. The blackness of the night was intensified by the gothic clouds that loomed over head. The only sound heard was the soft breathes of Katara as she listened and thought about the wonders of the rain around her. It was a show that always changed and you would never see...hear the same show again.

Katara sighed in thought as she got out of bed and headed for the balcony outside her window. She opened the the door and was greeted by the soft mist of the falling tears. She cuddled up in her arms and closed her eyes. Her and her Gran Gran used to do this when she was younger and had lived in Texas. In Texas...it really is a show. The lighting, the thunder and the swaying of the wind was sometimes all that came but Katara liked the sweet sound of the rain drops hitting the roof or windows. It felt like Katara was in another world. It also connected her with her dead grandmother.

Katara dropped the blanket she had grabbed and walked out into the rain. She couldn't help but smile as the water soon soaked through her tank top and cotton pants. She held up her arms and embraced the world around her laughing and crying. It had been a week since Gran Gran had past and how was Katara supposed to go on?

She leaned on the railing and looked at the black abyss below her. She then looked up and turned to look at the house next to her. It wasn't as dark as she thought it would be. The room closest to her had the light on and a figure standing and changing. She knew who it was, Zuko. He had lived next to her for 5 years now and they were pretty cool but nothing important and meaningful but Katara couldn't help but watch his pale, tall frame change. He must have just gotten back from a date with Mai because one his hair was wet and the same with his clothes. He was removing a leather jacket to show a soaked red t-shirt that Katara blushed at. He was built wonderfully well. She knew he played basketball and soccer but he seemed like he did more than those two sports. Katara shook her head and turned her head before she saw anything else. Changing was personal and she felt dirty yet excited at the same time thinking about it.

A loud clap of thunder roared through the sky. Katara didn't even jump at this noise. She just looked out at the road before her. The rain was calming which meant it was about to stop or get worse. The breeze stopped almost freezing the world around Katara.

"The calm before the storm," Katara whispered the words her Gran Gran had said many a time. She could almost make out the shape of the oak on in front of her when lighting lit up the sky. Katara looked over to Zuko's window and saw him staring at her. She turned and looked up to the sky and saw the transfer of lighting like what happens with our synapses in our brains.

The air smelled of rain and fall...the most wonderful smell in the world to Katara. A tear tickled down her face but she felt clean, pure, and so renewed.

She looked back at Zuko to see him naked from the hips up and a wide eyed expression. She smiled at him and bowed her head some. He opened his window and leaned out over the window sill. He lit some fire in the palm of his hand. She lifted her hands and took the water from his hair and let it fall to the black abyss. She looked straight into his amber eyes and saw amazement and excitement...like he was a kid again.

It looked as if he was about to talk when the sky filled with light and sound which made them both look up. Katara blew a kiss to the clouds and without looking back at Zuko returned to her room to sleep.

* * *

He closed his window after starring at where Katara had stood for a good 3 minutes. He had never seen her like that. Yes her clothes were wet and she looked like a goddess but she looked so sad and even more surprising she looked vulnerable. she always looked powerful, smart, and a little nerdy but never scared and alone; she always had her friends.

He closed the black curtains that would block the harsh world from him and made his way to his spacious bed. He fell into its welcoming arms knowing only sleep could ease this bull shit of a day. He had just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him with Azula...his sister.

He groaned as he crawled up to his pillows and fell into a sleep that was filled with water, blue, and the girl next door.

* * *

He couldn't help but watch her all day. He had her in all his classes but had never really looked at her. Blue eyes, brown wavy hair that was mostly in a pony tail, mocha skin, 5'6", an A or B+ student, fit and well endowed for his taste, and she was quiet. That was why he kept watching her. She wasn't loud like Ty Lee. She actually cared about school and what she wanted to do with her life.

She sat behind him to the left reading What's a Ghoul to Do? by Victoria Laurie. _Weird_ Zuko thought as he turned from looking at "the window". He turned to Jet who was chatting his ear off about basketball and the girl with the nice butt.

"...So why is that sophomore in here?" Jet said pointing to Katara and catching Zuko's attention. They both turned to her and Zuko looked her up and down. She looked beautiful in her normal attire consisting of a gray jacket, a t-shirt that read 'Hugs NOT Drugs', and a nice fitting pair of jeans with black converse.

"...I mean I knew her grade school!" Jet said again.

"...You dated me last year, Jet, you should know I skipped a grade so to you I am a junior." Katara said without looking from her book. He did smirk when she did look over her glasses and book to glare at Jet. Zuko loved how her eyes glowed with emotion unlike his now ex-girlfriend. He felt so much better now that he wasn't dating Mai and her emoness. Sure he wasn't mister happy sunshine but he actually showed some of his boy emotions.

Living in Virginia in the fall meant some chilly weather in the morning but back up to 80. But today was no that day. It was like they were in Seattle. Katara took a deep breath in as she made her way to the track to do some element drills. She probably the only one who thought this but that didn't matter...all she knew was she felt at home when she was surrounded by water.

She walked with Suki, Sokka, Aang and Toph as the two couples talked about winter formal and sweet 16 parties. Katara had stopped listening by the 5th time Sokka got hit upside the head. She couldn't help but wonder why she felt this amazing. She had been through a week of hell and this Friday was turning out to be a good one. She smiled as she walked over to the waterbenders and waved to her friends. She ran into someone which turned out to be Zuko. She raised an eyebrow and saw that all the opposite elements were stationed together.

She blushed somewhat was Zuko smiled down at her...a small smile at least. He was about to talk when Coach Pallman walked onto the field and explained that people of opposite elements will be sparring against each other. Katara looked up at Zuko and could only see the scar that his father had left. It was a well known fact that when Zuko was 13 his father went totally mental and took it out Zuko's mom and Zuko himself. Zuko survived while Ursa didn't. Azula was away at Mai's house when this had happened so she was unaffected. Zuko now had to live with the permentant reminder on his pale face.

"Wanna be my partner?" Katara heard herself say before she really thought about it. Zuko smirked and nodded his head...


	2. Chapter 2 The

I have try-outs tomorrow! wish me luck!

* * *

He loved to watch her sway with the water, the snap of her wrist and the concentration on her face. He was hooked on her. She came at him with a wave which he dodged but was hit with water from every direction. He was surrounded by water and tried to evaporate the water but it just kept coming. Soon he was frozen in a block of ice with his head sticking out glaring at the girl who looked proud of her work. He smirked and melted the ice easily. He steamed the water away from his body which he heard complaints…what he's loved.

"You ready Katara?" Zuko asked getting into his fighting stance. Katara smirked and did the same.

"Always," Katara said with confidence. This felt so good. Zuko wasn't going as hard as she knew he could do but he wasn't going to give up on her. She never really got to spar like this at home and it was nice to let some pain and anger out.

Zuko made a fire daggers and Katara made ice ones. A nice fight in school…just another day at school for Katara and Zuko.

Katara fell onto the soft green grass outside her house. She looked up and saw the changing leaves above her head. She smiled and took a deep breath and started to day dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zuko mumbled curses to the rain as it poured harder. He had gone to practice for no reason. The coach had canceled practice for only a little rain. "_We have waterbenders! Kami!"_ Zuko thought to himself as he pulled up to his house. He walked up to his house and stopped and couldn't help but watch Katara's rising chest as she breathed. He also noticed the rain bending she was doing. A little shield had formed around her as she moved her fingers in a dance. He was soon brought back into reality when his phone started to play "Prelude 12/21," by AFI. He picked it up before Katara could hear and take her away from the little world she was in.

"Hello?" Zuko snapped at the person on the other end of the phone.

"What is your problem?" Came his uncle's voice. Zuko relaxed and looked back at Katara.

"Sorry Uncle…I was just…" Zuko was lost in watching her play with the water.

"…I knew you would find love!" Uncle Iroh's voice rang with glee. Zuko looked at his phone and couldn't help but blush some. Zuko cleared his throat.

"Why did you call Uncle?" Zuko said trying his hardest not to look at the goddess on the ground.

"I just wanted to tell you I have to stay at work because there is a really bad storm coming and I don't want to die. So, stay inside and you don't have to worry about Azula she's at Mai's." Zuko growled at the names ushered from his uncle's mouth.

"Ok…talk to you soon." And Zuko hung up. He smirked and started to walk over to _his _goddess.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katara sighed with contentment as she snuggled into the grass that was warm from her laying there. She then felt someone poke the water around her. She took hold of the intruder's arm/hand and opened her eyes to see Zuko standing over her with his shining amber eyes. She blushed and let go of his hand. She stood with the help of Zuko's warm hand.

"…Um…you fight really well," Katara said fixing her hair. She felt Zuko's hand on her own and looked up at him. He pulled her hands away from her thick wavy hair and he watched as it fell. Katara gulped when she saw the intense look in his eyes.

"You have beautiful hair…" Zuko said smiling some.

"This stuff," Katara pointed to the deep brown hair on her shoulder, "I hate it! I can never do anything with it. Why do you think I keep it up all the time?" Zuko shrugged.

"You know there is a really bad storm coming."

"No duh…I can see," Katara motioned around them at the pounding rain around them then a huge rain drop hit Zuko right on the nose. They both looked up at the intertwining of the branches.

"You should get inside…don't want you blowing away."

"…Have you ever wanted to be something free…like a bird…like rain, a tree?" Katara asked looking up at him. He could see tears threatening to fall. He lit some fire in his palm and held it before her.

"…I have always wanted to be fire…The heat and comfort it can bring. I have never been able to do that…" Zuko said before he could filter himself like he always did. Katara smiled and looked up at him.

"…I love the rain…how it cleanses our souls…makes us free again…I want to be like that for someone…like my Gran Gran…" Katara said looking up at the sky.

"Katara,"

"hmm," Katara turned around and was greeted with Zuko's warm lips on hers. His eyes were closed and she couldn't help as her eyes became heavy to close them and wrap her arms around his neck.

He parted from her and looked down at her bashful face. She moved her hands down the front of his shirt loving how he warmed hear cold fingers. He kissed her forehead and looked back her.

"…stay inside…I don't want to see you on your balcony in the rain again…"

"But I like the rain…"

"…Just stay inside," Zuko said before turning around and going inside his house.

"Well…at least we know he hasn't changed," Katara said out loud as she made her way inside to stand on her balcony just to annoy him.

* * *

Well read REVIEW and have a good night lovely people!


	3. Chapter 3 Rain

The walk to his house from hers was only a few seconds but it felt like it took forever to enter his house. The light were off and the house was cold. He flicked the hall light on and headed up stairs.

His house was a grand colonial. It had a cellar holding his uncle's favorite wines. The first floor was coated in a dark and powerful red with golden crown molding. The first floor held the kitchen which connected to the formal dining room.

Off the kitchen was a small open parlor with French doors that led to the garden Iroh liked to tend to in the spring and fall. This was Zuko's mother's favorite place when she had been alive. You could tell by the light florals the covered the wooden lounges and how the room moved from the inside into th inside. This room was hidden by the stair case.

As that room wrapped around it changed into the living room. It had black leather everywhere. With the already dark colors he black really sent a powerful and masculine vibe...maybe this was how Azula turned gay? There was also a mahogany TV stand that hid the TV and DVD. This had a matching table which sat in front of the black sectional. On the far wall there was the family crest hanging in all its glory.

The up stairs was older than the first floor. Zuko's room was the last and he had a brick wall, which he really liked. Who can say they have an actual brick wall? This room was dark like the rest of the house. Black bed. Blood red walls. Black modern design desk. Black TV and DVD. And his phone, which was now ringing, was red and black.

He looked at the caller ID and saw

**'Evil**'

blinking at him. He sighed as he flopped on the bed. Not even Azula could ruin the high he was on. He flipped his phone open.

"Yes?" He said trying to sound annoyed. There was some noise in the background that caught Zuko's attention.

"What are you two DOING!?" Zuko asked not really wanting to know that answer.

"Zuko! I'm-AHHHH-" Zuko cringed as her voice moved away from the phone.

"I'm hanging up!!!!" Zuko yelled into the phone.

"Not...Coming...HOME!" Screamed as the line went dead. Zuko sat there in pure terror. She had ruined his high. Now he needed to find Katara and make it all seem perfect again. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her blue eyes, which were always determined and strong.

"Katara..." He chuckled at this and he rolled onto his side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So he thinks he can control my life? Well watch!" Katara said jumping around her room. She felt amazing as she acted like a total girl dancing in her favorite pair of socks, shorts, and tank-top.

"I wanna lock you up in my closet when no ones around!" Katara mumbled as she listened to the mix CD she had made, "I wanna drive you into a corner and kiss you without a sound, I wanna stay this way for ever I'll say it loud, Now your in now check it out! You make me so hot you make me wanna drop your so ridiculous, I can barely stop! I can hardly breathe, you make me scream your so fabulous your so good to me!" Katara sang.

Today had been weird. Zuko...one of the coolest boys in school had just kissed her and she felt like that was just normal. He made it so easy. It had been like they had been together for years. He was also so soft. He always looked hard but his lips moved with simple movements that made her melt. He was also warm. He not only radiated power but actual heat and that intrigued Katara.

But he was still Zuko. An arrogant boy...which all boys are so that really didn't matter. But she knew he was reserved and could be cold.

Katara turned off her music and sat on her lower most bunk and looked at her TV. It was on the news and the weather was on. The storm would be hitting really bad at around 7 or so. Katara shrugged it off as she got out her homework and started.

The wind howled and whipped around her. She never thought a storm could be this bad but she couldn't go back inside. There was no rain yet and she was getting somewhat bored and then she felt a little wet tear hit her right eyebrow. She looked up and smiled a huge grin as the rain started to fall. She held her arm out again and closed her eyes.

"What am i going to do with you?" Came an angered but teasing voice. She looked over to find Zuko hanging out his window shirtless again making Katara blush. Katara rolled her eyes and thought of many ways to answer that question.

"You tell me?" Katara said leaning toward Zuko. They weren't close but she swore she could feel the heat from him.

Zuko smirked at this. And met her eyes. Her blue eyes were challenging and playful. No one had eyes that could trap Zuko like hers could.

"Your going to get sick you know?" Zuko said before sitting on his window, which wasn't comfortable but he wanted to get closer. Katara rolled her eyes.

"We both know hat you don't get a cold from standing in the rain. It is caused by a virus."

"But when you are out in the cold it makes it easier for it to attack you."

"But I won't be sick for a while because the virus has to reproduce to cause a problem."

"...you could already have one and you being in the cold will give it, its chance to attack you and you could be sick by morning."

"I'm fine though," Katara said resting her head on her hands. Zuko was done with all the games involving biology.

"Why are you making this so hard?" Zuko asked. Katara shrugged and looked up at the dark sky. He was mesmerized by her neck and exposed skin. Mai had a nice body but hers never made his hum with pent up energy. And this was just looking at her. He took a deep breath.

"Please go to bed...I'll check on you in 30 minutes and if you aren't sleeping soundly I'm coming after you," Zuko said getting back into his room.

"What ever you say Hothead," Katara said smirking. Zuko's amazingly toned back tense. He turned around with a raised black eyebrow.

"What did you say _peasant_?" Zuko asked watching as her jaw dropped. She raised an eyebrow. She waved to Zuko as he closed his window.

'That did not go as planned,' Zuko thought to himself as he changed into some basketball shorts to sleep in. He fell asleep not checking on Katara because he was in a dream no man wants to wake up from.

But he did wake up groaning as he did. He looked around and saw that the clock read 3:58. I rolled his eyes but watched the 8 turn to a 9 and then it was 4:00...two more hours until he had to be up and get to school for when he had to help as a teacher assistant in guidance.

He did have this nagging feeling though...like he had forgotten something very important. He sat up running his hand threw this thick, black, but somehow smooth hair. His hand trailed down his face to lay on his left eye and cheek bone. The rough skin was still foreign to him as the color was also. His fingers rested on his lips and he could still feel her sweet lips on his own and the electric sparks he had been trying to find for a long time with Mai. Everything was so natural with her. Nothing was weird. She had an attitude which annoyed the hell out of him but she made him laugh and just fucking feel. He felt happy around her oddly enough. She had a brain which he thought he would never like in a woman but he liked that she didn't say everything on her mind and he could tell she was always thinking and he wanted to know what made her happy, what made her tick.

The feeling was still there and he wanted it to go away. He sighed as he got out of bed and turned on his light which hurt. He looked around his semi-clean room. The clothes he had been wearing yesterday were thrown on the floor. A bag of chips was on the floor, which he had for dinner. And the towel he always had thrown over the back of his chair had fallen to the floor.

He looked at his window and saw that h hadn't closed it like he always did. And then he remembered about Katara. He had forgotten about her...but she went inside like he told her right? He groaned as he grabbed a plain black jacket and made his way down stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katara smirked as she saw a very pissed Zuko mumbling something walking up to her house. She had one question for him...

"How are you going to get in Zuko?" Katara asked loud enough for him to hear. Zuko slowly back up and glared up at her. He lit a fire i th palm of his hand.

"Burning the house down isn't a good idea Zu-Zu," Katara said still sitting in the threshold. Zuko narrowed his amber eyes.

"One, don't call me that, two, I'm not Dan in English who is a pyromaniac, and third, why didn't you listen to me?" Zuko said morphing the flame in his hand into 3 balls. He then started to move them around in a circular motion.

"When the storm got really bad and the power when off I decided to get inside...and Sokka made me when he found me asleep...and then Dad picked me up and made me sleep," Katara said smiling down at him. Zuko stopped the fire from moving and it disappeared.

"Why do you care anyways? I mean...you're Zuko and I'm Katara...sorry but I'm a realist..."

"So you think I go around kissing girls who sit under a tree in the rain...?" Zuko asked cocking his head to the side.

"You like too...I know that much," Katara said laughing. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"...is that a yes?"

"Yeah,"

"You're right I do...I hope to do it again and again and again," Zuko said smirking. Katara shook her head.

"Whats up with you? You seem different," Katara asked noting his oddly strange attitude.

"I'm just happy that you're not dieing," he said quietly but just loud enough for Katara to hear him. Katara blushed and looked away. She noticed that a few trees had fallen but nothing she could see canceling school.

"I'm taking you to school Katara," Zuko stated and started to walk back to his house.

"The big strong man is going to protect me and escort me to school...my dreams have come true...Zuko take me I'm yours!" Katara "swooned". Zuko turned to her.

"...Fan-girl doesn't look good on you,'

"Neither does green," Katara said turning and going into her room. She smiled and slid down her door and traced her lips and held her chest as she caught her breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was wearing black jeans with chins hanging from his narrow hips. He had the same black jacket on. He had a red t-shirt on with a tie and black vest with red pinstripes on it. He had converse on. He looked amazing...he looked confident...and sexy!

She was wearing some dark washed jeans with a shirt with Eeyore on it. She had her normal converse and gray jacket on. He was taken by her. She was beautiful. He always used to girls around school showing to much skin but Katara made him want to take every piece of clothing she had on by just wearing clothing. What an oxymoron. (SEE Tori Lea knows BIG words)

He stood straight as he moved away from his car. He opened the little red sport cars door for her.

"To think Zuko is a gentleman?" Katara said smiling up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"My mother taught me well," Zuko said looking the other way. He closed her door before she could say anything.

He entered the car and and started before anything could be said. Katara just sat there knowing when to talk and when not to. She knew it was still raw...could literally see the permanent reminder on his gorgeous face.

"...You know how I feel...you lost your mom before your move hear right?" Zuko quietly asked. Katara slowly looked over to the companion sitting next to her.

"Breast cancer...same as my Gran Gran..."Katara said looking out the window now.

"We have something in common," He said stopping at a stop sign.

"...Yeah...we're pros at death, depression, and sadness," Katara said bitterly. She looked over at him to find him looking her over. He reached out to her face a softly ran his finger over her cheekbone and then moved down her neck and to her collarbone. She shivered as his finger sent fire threw her cold body. He scoffed softly and cocked his head. His eyes roamed over every inch of her face. Her face was heart shaped with full lips. Her cheek bones were exquisite. She looked foreign...but to be truthful they didn't get many true waterbenders. Her eyes changed somewhat with her emotions...more than others if you watched. When she was cunning her eyes would narrow and the blue in her eyes gleamed with knowing something you didn't. When she was sad her eyes were like a doe's, big, round, and so irresistible.

"I think...you should start driving," Katara said blushing under his intense gaze. Zuko smirked and nodded.

"I'm sorry to get you to school so early but I have to do some stuff for guidance," Zuko said as they turned a corner.

"I have to help Mrs. Jenkins with some stuff," Katara said shifting so she was leaning up against the door and was looking at Zuko drive.

"She. Is. Evil." Zuko said taking a quick glance at the goddess next to him. Katara laughed.

"I love her to death! She is amazing! She squirts people with her water gun!" Katara said smiling big.

"She likes to get us firebenders wet," Zuko said coming up on the school.

"Poor baby," Katara muttered rolling her eyes.

"You're evil just like her," Zuko said leaning over to Katara's side. Katara blushed but held her ground.

"Will you eat lunch with me?" Zuko asked softly. He looked into her eyes and gave a small smile. Her heart melted. She nodded and a smile grew across her face.

"Can I kiss you?" Zuko asked moving closer.

"If I said 'no' would you not?" Katara said holding her breath. Zuko moved away looking like a hurt puppy.

"Yes I would...I'm not Jet," Zuko said bitterly.

"Zuko?" Katara said breathlessly. She reached over to him and kissed him.

He was surprised...but overjoyed. He didn'y like that she made the first move but that was ok...he was still kissing Katara...in his car.

He kissed her with matched passion she tried to muster. She had to say that Jet had nothing on Zuko's smooth, soft, sweet mouth. But she hated that Mai had kissed him like this before her...and then she remembered that he was dating Mai. She pulled away from him and watched the hurt on his face.

"Yo-you have a girlfriend," Katara said catching her breath.

"If you're talking about Mai-"

"Who the hell else?" Katara asked folding her arms. Zuko looked down at her hand. She followed his gaze except she looked at his pale big ones. Somehow his calloused hands moved so softy on her skin like she was breakable. His nails were normal and weren't overly taken car of but he had no dirt under them. His ring finger was bigger that his pointer by not much.

"Never mind...just forget it but please still have lunch with me?" Zuko asked looking up at her.

"You broke up with Mai? I mean two nights ago you two were on date," Katara asked blushing some as he smirked.

"You were spying on me?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow. Katara raised her own.

"You live right next door...I see it all," Katara said leaning forward in front of Zuko's face. He turned red at how close she was. His palms began to sweat.

"...You like the show?" He asked after controlling his hormones. Katara shyly smiled and leaned away. She laughed nervously and looked out the window.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Zuko said opening his door and getting out. Katara looked over to the now empty seat and then was greeted by the cold air from outside. She stood and smiled as Zuko closed the door for her.

"So why did you and Ms. Happy Sunshine break up?" Katara dove in head first. Zuko looked down at her.

"You really want to know?" He asked and she nodded, "Her and Azula were cheating behind my back." He said it so simply that it seemed like he really didn't care that he turned Mai gay (I know you can not 'turn' some one gay.) Zuko just shrugged.

"I didn't love her...she doesn't love me...nothing lost, nothing gained," Zuko said finding his locker. Katara leaned against the one next to him and watched as he got his combo in and showed a boring locker...just like her own only hers did have some pictures of Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Suki.

She liked the calming silence that fell as they walked to her locker o she could put her stuff away. He stood behind her which didn't feel weird at all she really just wanted to lean against his chest because she was so tired...she rises with the moon...he rises with the sun. she could feel the heat radiating from his body and she blushed as she closed his locker. He had taken his jacket off so now he was showing his sculpted arms and the cute vest he was wearing.

He dropped her off at Mrs. Jenkins's class room and before he left he kissed her cheek. He was too sweet. How could Mai leave him for Azula? Katara shook her head s she entered the cold room. She looked and saw Mrs. Jenkins bundled up in layers and layers.

"This school needs a heater that works!" She said turning to Katara. She rolled her eyes at her.

"You came with Zuko this morning...and stayed in his car for quite a while," She sid making Katara blush. Katara shrugged and looked at the floor. Mrs. Jenkins laughed and reclined in her computer chair.

"I've always liked him...even if he is a smelly, icky boy," This made Katara giggle. Mrs. Jenkins smiled a real smile, "Better than Jet...just be careful...this school is know for it's rumors. Katara nodded and started to help Mrs. Jenkins with organizing the worksheets.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lunch came and Katara was excited no only to see Zuko...although she had him in every class but she got to see here little freshman friends, Aurora, Amy, Katie, and Erin. They always sat by the windows looking outside but Katara knew Zuko didn't. But she got lunch anyways which was good as always; A turkey sub with milk, a cookie, and chips and sat their normal table only to find Zuko sitting with his back leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed and he was smirking at the girl amazed and blushing faces except Katara was blushing and smiling. She sat down in front of him...on he other side so he turned in her direction forgetting about the little freshman.

"Hey," His voice was rougher than he had hoped but she blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Hi," Katara said looking him straight in th eyes. She smiled and started to eat. He followed suit and just listened to the girls prattle until a short blond and a tall brunette walked up to the table with food and sat down. He knew then as sophomores. Sterling was the brunette with glasses and the little blond was McCaulley. Sterling was dating a senior Zuko knew as a family friend named Spade while McCaulley was dating his quite friend Tim on the soccer team.

"So Zuko..." Sterling trailed off only for McCaulley to pick up.

"Why have you joined us?" McCaulley said as she turned to him. Zuko nudged his head in Katara's direction and the girls got it.

"...You know," McCaulley started.

"The whole school is talking about you two," Sterling said leaning on the table.

"I don't care," Zuko said.

"Good answer," Sterling said smiling making the whole table smile.

Zuko looked over at Katara who was looking around. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the back of her hand. Soon the whole cafe was whispering things. Zuko rolled his eyes but watched Katara. She shook her head and muttered 'teenagers' before looking up to his golden pools.

"Can I drive you home?" Zuko asked quietly so no one but Katara could hear. Katara smiled and nodded her head. Zuko smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So...how was your day?" Katara asked as they both sat up against the tree in her front yard. Zuko looked over at her and shook his head.

"You know how my day was you're in all of my classes," Zuko said grabbing her hand.

"I don't know how you feel though," Katara said leaning onto his shoulder and resting her head there. Zuko sighed and combed threw her hair with his free hand.

"I had a good day," Zuko said with o emotion in his voice. Katara rolled her eyes and moved away from him. He didn't like that because he got up also and tried to get her but couldn't.

As she ran around the tree she was caught by two strong arms from behind making her scream and laugh.

"I have lived next to you for 5 years and I never though I would be holding you like this and not be pushed away by water," Zuko said nuzzling her neck.

"You're a good heater," Katara said leaning into him. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"What?" Katara asked thinking she did something wrong. He tightened his hold on her.

"There's another storm coming," Zuko said looking her in the eyes. Her eyes gleamed as she though of another storm.

"I love th rain so much,"

"You are a freak," Zuko said rolling his eyes. Katara narrowed her eyes and her lips became a straight line.

"...I like who I am just fine,"

"I never said I didn't like you the way you are," Zuko said kissing her cheek. Katara blushed and turned in his arms and hugged him. She could tell he wasn't used to hugging but he got the hold right and held her there until a rain drop hit his head. Soon it was a light sprinkle. Katara moved away from him but grabbed his hand and pulled him with her into her house and up to her room.

Zuko's heart was beating irregularly as they made it to her room. She opened the door to show a neat room with blue everywhere.

"I want to show you my view," She said pulling him either to her bed or the door to her balcony. She opened the door and he exhaled as he walked out into the rain.

"So why am I getting soaked?" Zuko asked after they had been standing for about 2 minutes.

"Can you feel the rain?" Katara asked quietly opening her arms out.

"...What?" Zuko asked not thinking he heard that question right.

"Just feel the rain!" Katara said opening one eye to glare at him. He rolled his eyes and stood there until he thought of something better.

He bent down and kissed her sweetly and was surprised when she responded right away. They pulled away breathing out.

"...took you long enough," Katara said moving some of Zuko's hair out of his face. He did the same for her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah," He breathed against her soft skin, "I should go before your dad gets home."

"KATARA!" Came a loud angry voice from below, "Get. That. Boy. Away. From. Your. Room...NOW!" Katara's dad yelled. Zuko kissed Katara with his hands on both sides of her face and ran down stairs and out the back as not to face her dad.

Now poor Katara had to face her dad...but she knew the rain would make it all better...Zuko would make it better

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The next day was sunny and clear...and still clear the next...._

_

* * *

........to tired to care......REVIEW...........ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz  
_


End file.
